


Blood for the blood god

by Serotonin_Muffin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Relationships, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Accidents, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, comfort ship, dream has an underground house, maybe smut i dont know, poggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serotonin_Muffin/pseuds/Serotonin_Muffin
Summary: "𝑩𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒈𝒐𝒅"It was a simple line, so why the hell is a humanoid piglin standing in front of him?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, no, no, how the _fuck_ did this happen." The dirty blonde male was pacing around the room, holding the book in his hand as the piglin stood by the table.

He turned around when he heard a chuckle, "This is funny? I don't even know how the hell you got here!"

"I don't know either but pacing ain't gonna send me back to the nether."

Dream groaned as he put his face in his hands, quite clearly annoyed, he placed the book back down on the table. 

The piglin started rummaging through his chests, looking for god knows what, Dream walked over and slammed the chest shut, watching as the piglin stepped back and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Don't fucking give me that look- You're a random person who appeared in my house and you think I'm gonna let you look through my chests? First, give me a god damn name." Dream responded with the same glare the piglin had given him.

"Technoblade, Techno, and I'm assuming based on the large number of death threats you get your name is Dream." Techno chuckled as he showed the multiple pieces of paper he'd removed from the chest.

He quickly took the pieces of paper from the pinkette before putting them back in his chest.

Dream reorganized the items scattered throughout the chest as the piglin started exploring the area he'd found himself in. 

"Been quite some time since I've seen the overworld." Techno hummed to himself as he once again started rummaging through Dream's items.

The dirty blonde stood of from reorganizing the chest only to be greeted with a bigger mess. "What the fuck dude, at least put things back if your gonna be a bitch."

A chuckle was heard from the other as he dropped a potion on the floor. 

"Whoops, sorry bout that, want me to clean it up for you?"

Dream glared at him again as he walked over to the mess, carefully picking up the small pieces of shattered glass before dumping them in the trash whilst also grabbing a rag.

He carefully poured a small bit of water on it before cleaning the spilled potion from the floor, washing the rag before hanging it to dry by the cabinet.

"I just noticed, you have no windows, like no windows at all, is this some sorta high-quality prison?"

 _What the fuck-_ Dream thought to himself as he turned to face the pinkette.

"No mister smart ass, it's an underground base." He said as he threw the rag at the piglin, then realizing he'd just have to hang it up again.

Techno grumbled to himself as he threw the rag back at the other male.

He caught the rag, thankfully, Dream wasn't about to risk losing his mask in front of a complete stranger, not to mention a stranger who literally just messed up his entire setup he had to save space.

Dream hung the rag back up, beginning to put everything that had fallen out of the cabinet back up.

Surprisingly Techno walked over and helped put some of the things back, Dream was about to ask but the piglin had gotten to it first.

"I don't have anything else to do and you haven't shown me where the exit is you moron." He said placing the things back carefully in the cabinet as he looked over to Dream, chuckling at the surprised look on the other's face.

"Oh right, the exit door is over there." He said pointing to the door that was near the table where the piglin had first appeared.

"Nice."

The piglin grabbed a loaf of bread before walking over to the door, opening it before quickly leaving.

 _Well this'll be interesting._ Dream thought to himself as he put another thing in the cabinet.


	2. Chapter 2

What Dream hadn't expected was for the piglin to have been in his house when he woke up the next day.

The sound of clattering things was heard from outside the room, the loud noise ringing through his ears as he opened the door and saw the other.

"What the actual _fuck_ are you doing back in my house?"

That seemed to bring Techno back to reality because he quickly looked over to the source of the question.

"You had supplies, there's like no one near here so I don't know what you expect."

Dream had a visible look of confusion on his face as he shoved the pinkette out of the way, grabbing the things Techno kept in his hands, putting them back in the cabinets again. "Is this gonna become a normal thing? Me having to clean up your fucking messes?"

The piglin let out a laugh, "Well if you have any better ideas or governments to ruin then your free to talk."

Dreams movements came to a halt, trying to hold back a wheeze but inevitably failing. Dropping the things he'd had in his hands, banging his fists on the counter as he continued to laugh until his stomach hurt. Whilst Techno just.. stood there.. quite confused to say the least.

"Uhh, what?-" 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it's just-" He continued to laugh, putting his hands on his knees to hold himself up.

"The governments here just- they're pretty much cursed if I'm being honest" Dream spoke through small laughs as he managed to catch his breath. Taking a deep breath before standing up straight.

"The nearest civilization is snowchester, it's a bit of a walk but overall not too far that you'll have to take a break." He spoke in a continuous breath.

 _What the hell is wrong with the humans here-_ Techno thought to himself as he gave a nod, managing to snatch a couple of golden apples before leaving once more.

Did Dream feel like he may have just made a bad decision telling the piglin where the closest civilization was? Yes. Was he going to stop him? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hi we've got a spotify playlist! :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79fDraqfST5yeXT7rlx0hr?si=1bb90ab855c24ac9  
> Make sure to stay hydrated, eat food and remember your loved! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Y'know everything was quite peaceful while Dream was collecting supplies, that was until he came closer to Snowchester and realized multiple withers were there.

He could hear the screams from those trying to fight off the withers, some hiding trying to regain health while very messily bandaging their wounds.

Now, he was sort of regretting informing the pinkette where Snowchester was located, seeing as multiple houses and buildings were currently burning whilst Techno was fighting the others.

The next thing Dream knew was he got hit by a brick, a fucking brick hit him in the head while another hit his shoulder. Blood immediately cascading down his face and shoulder, pooling on the ground.

He dropped to his knees, frantically searching for a health potion in his bag, his head now began to feel dizzy as he shakily pressed a health potion to his lips, carefully drinking the potion, his wounds getting smaller yet not leaving.

Standing was another problem now, unbalanced legs had him falling back into the snow, making the wound to his head hurt even more.

Now would've been quite a nice time to have had armor on, but like the big idiot he was he'd left his armor on the armor stand.

Dream carefully stood up, using surrounding trees as support to help him on his way back to his base, making his way down the stairs, stumbling over his steps as he pushed open the door.

Falling onto the couch, slowly removing his hoodie with a sharp inhale as the blood soaked fabric was peeled away. Dream let it fall onto the floor, removing bandages from his bag, carefully pouring a disinfectant onto the wound, resulting in another sharp gasp at the sting.

He dabbed at the remaining liquid on his arm before gently wrapping the bandages around his arm before tying it off, standing up carefully before walking over to the sink.

Dream wet a rag before beginning to clean the wound on his head, the rag soon turning a shade of red from the blood seeping into the rag. He squeezed the rag, bloody water draining into the sink as he wet the rag once more before continuing to dab at his head.

He placed the rag down into the sink, stumbling back to the couch before wrapping bandages around his head. Placing the mess of medical supplies in a corner on the couch before slipping on a new hoodie.

Picking up a blanket from the table, he wrapped it around himself, quickly falling unconscious, unaware of the door opening and a person picking him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D  
> Thanks for reading! Once again comments/kudos are very appreciated! Thank you for the subs on this fic, they make me very happy!  
> Make sure to stay hydrated and stay safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!  
> Suggestions/Constructive criticism is very helpful <3  
> https://discord.gg/qT7DUz3ymx If your looking to join a discord, I'll give updates and I'm active on there!  
> Drink water and stay safe! <3


End file.
